onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Phénix-Marco
center|link=|350px ---- Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Barbe Blanche Vs Akainu (débat Marineford). *Tu as des réclamations ou des suggestions ? N'hésite pas à nous en faire part ici ! *Tu souhaites parler à un Administrateur dans les plus brefs délais ? Consulte la liste des Administrateurs ! *Pour connaitre les bases de l'édition sur le wiki, nous te conseillons d'aller voir les différents Tutoriels ! Si tu veux que ton séjour à bord de la se passe bien, nous te conseillons de lire notre Règlement et de l'appliquer ! Tu peux aussi discuter et débattre avec les autres contributeurs sur le Forum ou sur le Tchat ! Au plaisir de te voir modifier, l'Équipe d'Administration. Yo de Pupuce Yo Marco ! C'est juste un petit message qui sert a rien pour te féliciter de ton poste de modo, oui je sui UN PEU en retard c'est vrai, mais bon les héros savent se faire attendre hein... Bref, maintenant va falloir que tu traque les trolls, commnce tout de suite, oui MAINTENANT, allez arrete de lire ce message débile et va bosser, GROUILLE MDR. janvier 6, 2016 à 19:22 (UTC) Coucou Marco :D Je t'écris ce petit message pour être la deuxième personne à écrire sur ton mur :P *ouvre une bouteille de champagne* Alors bourrons nous la gueule et fêtons ça :D Julie94350 (discussion) janvier 6, 2016 à 19:27 (UTC) Re : Forum Salut Marco, j'ai bien reçu ton message dsl je ferai gaffe la prochaine fois ;) Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) janvier 8, 2016 à 16:48 (UTC) Re: Hello :D Tu es donc belge aussi. On va dominer bientôt ;) Quand Croco m'a annoncé que Sparrow s'en irait, je me disais qu'il serait irremplaçable (ce qu'il est :D ) mais puiqu'il m'a après dit que ce serait toi qui prendrait sa place, j'ai tout de suite été réjouit de voir que la relève serait bien prise. Au vu de tes commentaires (surtout que tu partages souvent la même opinion que moi, c'est un plus :D ), tu le mérites amplement et je te souhaite beaucoup de courage à certains moments, beaucoup de plaisir dans tous les cas. A bientôt sur le fofo :) OP4bestOnes (discussion) janvier 11, 2016 à 21:57 (UTC) Personne ne peut le remplacer, il faut justement chercher ailleurs, et tu as tout le potentiel pour :D Team Belgium ;) OP4bestOnes (discussion) janvier 11, 2016 à 22:42 (UTC) Mais quel honte! Je me suis fais bannir du tchat parce que j'ai dit "pas besoin de fermer la page internet pour partir mais on a juste a me bannir". Sur une bonne blague on me vire. C'est croco qui m'a viré et c'était juste une blague!!!!!! Si ca avait été un ancien qui avait dit cela il n'aurait été banni non non. c'est toujours les nouveaux qui paye. Depuis quand on est comme ca sur one piece wiki. Le pouvoir monte a la tête des modérateurs surtout celle de croco. Mais quel honte! Je me suis fais bannir du tchat parce que j'ai dit "pas besoin de fermer la page internet pour partir mais on a juste a me bannir". Sur une bonne blague on me vire. C'est croco qui m'a viré et c'était juste une blague!!!!!! Si ca avait été un ancien qui avait dit cela il n'aurait été banni non non. c'est toujours les nouveaux qui paye. Depuis quand on est comme ca sur one piece wiki. Le pouvoir monte a la tête des modérateurs surtout celle de croco. yo je pensais qu'on était pote _LYMNG COP21 Desolé mais je suis nouveau,est ce que tu peux me dire où on peut trouver les MP j'ignore pas tes messages c'est juste que je ne sais pas où ils sont Merci d'avance janvier 17, 2016 à 20:05 (UTC)janvier 17, 2016 à 20:05 (UTC)~~COP21 Yo my fan lov uShichibuking (discussion) janvier 17, 2016 à 20:09 (UTC) PUPUCE EST DANS LA PLACE !!! YO MARCO ! c'est juste un message qui sert a rien pour te faire perdre ton temps, maintenant va travailler, les trolls vont pas se supprimer tout seul. Et sinon je pense que mon message ne va pas enrichir ta page de discu mais bon, un message inutile de plus ou de moins, ç'est pas le problème xD janvier 17, 2016 à 20:16 (UTC) Mes salutation Phénix-Marco !! Bonjour cher Phénix-Marco. Mon message n'as pas de réel but je viens simplement pour te dire bonjour car je me suis inscrit sur ce formidable forum seulement hier et que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de lire tes post et sache que j'adore ta manière de comparer deux personnages et surtout les topics que tu crées dans la section Affrontements. En esperant que tu me répondras ou que nous nous recroiserons dans le forum. SautTiger Totalement One Piece (discussion) mars 3, 2016 à 17:47 (UTC) Réponse Resalut !! Alors en tout cas je voulais te remercier et étant donné que je trainais déjà avant sur le wiki, j'ai eu vent de ta démission au poste de modérateur en tout cas je ne veux pas trop savoir la raison de ta démission mais c'est dommage car pour moi toi, OP4 et Sparrow faisait les meilleurs modérateurs !! Et pour mon erreur de manip, ça y c'est effacé !!! Et jette un coup d'oeil dans le post que je viens de publié sur ton topic Sanji vs Pica et sur les topics du scan 819 et 818 c'est pour l'instant les topics ou j'ai participé. D'ailleurs, si tu as le temps passe me donner des conseils sur un topic que j'ai créer pour me donner des conseils sur ma future aventure Youtube. En tout cas merci de ta réponse !! SalutTiger Totalement One Piece (discussion) mars 3, 2016 à 18:55 (UTC) RE : Pour ne pas faire de HS ! Bien le bonjour :D Passons au vif du sujet ^^ Ton top 5-6 pourrait très bien être correct, même s'il me semble un peu incohérent, mais pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu places un tel au-dessus d'un autre ? Pour la place de Mihawk, je suis mitigé. Je verrais bien Mihawk se faire battre / mourir par les mains de Shiryu à la fin, car un combat Zoro vs Mihawk n'aurait plus tant de sens à ce stade de l'aventure puisqu'il est devenu, en quelque sorte, son mentor. Si ce scénario se réalise, peut-être que j'ai mal classé Shiryu et peut-être que j'ai classé Mihawk trop haut. Ainsi, peut-être que Marco et Kuzan sont à placer avant Mihawk, peut-être pas, ou peut-être au même niveau simplement. Par contre, je ne comprends pas la hype sur Jack et je ne le placerais pas du tout au rang d'amiral ^^ Quand on voit qu'un mec comme Joz, plus résistant que Jack grâce à son FDD et tout aussi puissant vu sa démonstration de force à Marineford, tenait la route face à un amiral mais n'aurait pas pu le vaincre, et quand on sait que Jack s'est fait vaincre en mer face au convoit de la marine mais je pense surtout face à Fujitora seul, qui pour moi serait suffisant dans une telle situation, alors je ne peux pas m'imaginer Jack de l'empleur d'un amiral. Il n'en est certes pas loin, comme l'exprime mon classement avec simplement Luffy et Sabo entre sa position et celle d'un amiral, mais il n'y est pas pour moi. Pour ton équilibre, j'ai l'impression que tu le vois mal. À la base, l'équilibre est déjà fragile car les empereurs de cette époque sont plus puissants que le meilleur amiral (ici Sakazuki) de cette époque. Par contre, les amiraux sont à peu près tous égaux. Fujitora n'a rien à envier à Borsalino, Akainu et Kuzan, et le Taureau Vert devra surement rentrer dans cette catégorie. Le seul qui se démarque d'un chouillat est forcément Akainu, d'où sa position. Mais tous les amiraux sont pratiquement au même niveau, ce qui n'est pas la hiérachie en fonction dans un équipage pirate. Ainsi, il est logique que les seconds d'empereurs soient légèrement inférieurs aux amiraux, avec l'exception de Marco, directement lié à son FDD et à son expérience aux cotés de BB. De plus, on a vu que même le meilleur équipage d'empereur ne peut pas venir à bout de la marine, ce qui montre que la marine dans sa totalité est supérieure à l'équipage d'un empereur, même si l'empeureur est le plus puissant personnage en présence. Enfin voilà, dis moi ce que tu en penses ^^ OP4bestOnes (discussion) mars 24, 2016 à 09:35 (UTC) 'Réponse à ton Roman O_O' Je vais quand même faire plus bref hein ;) Je pose ma base par rapport à cette conversation, et que j'avais également indiquée dans mon classement, à savoir que : « Les 7 personnages ci-dessus sont tous d’un niveau extrêmement proche. Ce classement n’est que l’image que je me fais du résultat d’un combat entre chacun d’eux. Contre n’importe quel autre personnage, ils consisteraient tous en des adversaires ultimes et égaux au niveau de la difficulté pour les vaincre » ''' Ainsi, j'explique bien que d'un point de vue général, on peut dire que Dragon et les 4 younkos sont égaux et qu'à deux poils de c*l prêts, on retrouve Sakazuki puis Mihawk. Après ça, le niveau baisse très légèrement et on retrouve Aokiji et Marco, puis les amiraux et les meilleurs seconds, puis les seconds restants. En ce qui concerne : '''Kaidou Pour moi, la longévité n'est pas un facteur qui a un impact sur l'issue d'un combat, sinon on pourrait aussi placer Marco au même rang que Kaidou en se basant sur ce seul critère. La seule chose que permet la longévité, c'est un gain d'expérience selon moi. Et une distinction à notre, il y a une différence entre vaincre et tuer. Ce que veut Kaidou, c'est mourir, pas simplement être vaincu et retenter sa chance. Il ne pense peut-être pas les autres Younkos capables de le tuer, mais rien ne dit qu'ils ne peuvent pas le vaincre. Après tout, c'est son corps robuste qui est une barrière à sa mort, mais cela ne le rend pas invincible, juste immortel. Pour moi, sinon, ce n'est pas une histoire de traduction. « Créature s'est révélé être le terme juste, et je doute qu'Oda ait formulé cette phrase de la sorte alors qu'il aurait simplement pu utiliser le terme pirate, homme ou être vivant. Et sinon, est-ce vraiment Oda qui a rajouté cette ligne, maintenant que j'y pense, où est-ce le Jump ? Le problème, c'est qu'après Kaidou, il y a Big Mom, Barbe Noire, la marine, le Gorosei, etc … Et dans un Shonen, on ne crée pas encore 2-3-4 ennemis si le plus puissant a déjà été vaincu. Il est possible qu'un adversaire venant après ne soit pas plus fort, pourquoi pas égal où de la même trempe, mais l'histoire se termine toujours par le/les adversaire(s) les plus puissants. Donc je doute fortement de la première place de Kaidou. Et puis, aussi, les gentils sont souvent les plus puissants, mais ils meurent de façon déloyale ou injuste par des adversaires impitoyables. Ca c'est un peu ma vision. Dragon Nous sommes d'accord sur son cas. Big Mom Tu le dis bien, un shonen, c'est un peu macho, c'est prévu pour les adolescents de sexe masculin aussi ^^ Il est important pour Oda de montrer que les femmes ont aussi de l'importance, et il est important que chaque empereur ait un titre inégalable dans One Piece, comme l'homme aux 2 FDD, la créature la plus puissante, la femme la plus puissante, le mentor du héros (qui doit avoir un titre mais lequel?). Mais cela s'arrête là, pourquoi en vouloir toujours plus, alors qu'elle fait déjà partie du top 5 ? :D En Manga macho, sa place de dernière parmi les Younkos n'est pas du tout péjorative et elle est très logique. Elle est aussi la première à qui Luffy a lancé un défi, et, peut-être sera-t-elle la première à tomber suivant le cours des événements que planifie Oda. Barbe Noire Tellement d'incertitudes à propos de ce personnage. Quand j'ai fait mon classement, je ne connaissais pas encore les dernières nouvelles. Elles sont logiques, mais elles chamboulent quand même un peu les idées. Barbe Noire a été placé face à Shanks à Marineford et face à Dragon après Dressrosa pour couronner le tout. Je viens donc peut-être à rechanger mon classement. Barbe Noire sera l'ennemi ultime, il mérite donc la première place, mais aux côtés de Shanks et Dragon. Je ne saurais les départager à ce stade, donc je changerai mon classement ainsi → 1-2-3) Shanks -Barbe Noire-Dragon 4) Kaidou 5) Big Mom Et personnellement, j'aimerais voir Luffy juste au-dessus de Roger et BB, pour qu'il devienne véritablement le plus puissant du monde de OP, là où je souhaite que BN leur reste éternellement inférieur, même si ce n'est que de presque rien. Et ce serait cool qu'il écrase les amiraux comme l'aurait fait Barbe Blanche, ca contrairement à un manga comme DragonBall, Luffy aurait mérité d'écraser ses ennemis. Barbe Noire serait le dernier rempart. Shanks On ne connaît rien de Shanks, alors je me base sur la symbolique de One Piece et des shonen. Le mentor, c'est le cap ultime à passer pour le héros. Shanks, c'est le mec qui propose (je ne rêve pas j'espère, j'ai un doute) à Mihawk de rejoindre son équipage, et qui n'a pas peur de le défier en duel. Peu importe ceux qui disent que le titre de Mihawk le place au-dessus de Shanks, il y a d'autres compétences à prendre en comptre que l'escrime. Et on ne peut sérieusement pas prendre le titre de Shichibukai de Mihawk dans la balance, car Mihawk ne fait que profiter de ce titre, il en mérite bien plus. Il est diamétralement plus fort que n'importe lequel des shichibukais connus à ce jour (excepté Kuma dans sa période d'or et à moindre mesure, Doflamingo). Shichibukais Alors, je commence déjà fort, mais les corsaires n'ont pas influencé (très peu) la balance dans le camp de la marine :D Sur les 7 shichibukai qui auraient dû aider la marine face à BB et ses alliés prévus dans la guerre, car c'est bien cela qu'il faut prendre en compte, et pas les morts (Satch) , ni ceux qui n'auraient pas dû être là sans Luffy (Ivankov, Jimbey, Crocodile) , ni ceux qui font l'object même de cette guerre (Ace) : #La Marine perd Jimbey qui neutralise aisément Moria. Cela fait deux shichibukais en moins. Et Jimbey joue un grand rôle dans la guerre du côté des pirates de BB puisqu'il fait distraction avec Luffy ce qui permet à BB d'avancer sur la place principale. (5/7 avec un + pour BB) #Kuma neutralise certes le géant, c'est un +, mais il est neutralisé par Ivankov qui n'était pas non plus sensé(e) être là comme pour Jimbey (4/7 avec un + pour la Marine) #Pour Barbe Noire, c'est évident. (3/7) #Doflamingo a vaincu un commandant de BB, c'est un +, mais il a été stoppé par Crocodile. (2/7 avec un + pour la Marine) # Boa Hancock qui a causé de faibles dégats du côté des pirates de BB en ne neutralisant que des sbires, là où elle a bien plus neutralisé les marines et surtout Smoker qui aurait pu lutter contre un commandant ou capitaine allié. (1/7 avec un + pour BB) #Et le dernier, le véritable + pour la marine, à savoir Mihawk. Il monopolise réellement l'un des plus forts commandants, à savoir Vista. Maintenant, après que Luffy ait pénétré sur la grand place, je ne sais pas si leur combat a continué et si Vista est toujours resté là. Mais du côté de BB, le gros plus, c'est Luffy et les alliés qu'il a ramené ^^ Donc franchement, cela annule complètement le gain de puissane qu'auraient apporter les shichibukais à la marine. Sinon, je comprends pourquoi tu voulais rajouter Ace et Satch dans la balance, mais Satch ne devait pas être très fort, et même si Ace avait été là, il aurait pu être bloqué face à un très bon vice-amiral. De plus, tu le fais remarquer, mais Sengoku et Garp n'ont pas du tout participé à cette guerre !!! Il est vrai que la marine avait l'avantage, mais quand on voit qu'au final, la marine a gagné largement cette guerre, avec un seul amiral au bout du rouleau mais encore fonctionnel, là où l'équipage de BB a perdu son leader et l'un de ses meilleurs commandants, ce n'est pas ce qui joue le plus grand rôle, surtout que Sengoku est connu pour s'en sortir avec de brillantes stratégies dans toutes les situations. Barbe Noire a certes empêché BB de détruire encore plus Marineford, mais BB était déjà au bout aussi malheureusement, et la marine avait encore de grandes forces à disposition. Squardo a malheureusement joué un rôle tragique, comme la maladie de Barbe Blanche, mais le premier est dû à une stratégie d'Akainu, et l'autre était malheureusement évident vu la condition de Barbe Blanche, donc on ne peut pas utiliser ces faits comme des causes atténuantes dans la comparaison d'un équipage de Younko face à la marine, sachant que même danc cet état, BB devait encore être du même niveau que les autres empereurs. Amiraux et Seconds d'Empereur On peut utiliser, par contre, comme cause atténuante l'inattention de Marco et Joz, mais de toute façon, après ça, on a plus revu les deux autres amiraux jouer un grand rôle. Joz aurait fini par perdre face à Aokiji, et il aurait fallu des jours à Marco pour vaincre Borsalino. Donc, malheureusement, l'issue de la guerre n'aurait pas diamétralement changé. En soit, on sait que Akainu est brièvement supérieur à Aokiji, qui doit donc être presque aussi résistant que lui. Borsalino n'est pas du genre à vouloir diriger, il est je-m'en-foutiste. Il n'a donc pas senti le besoin de combattre, mais rien ne dit qu'il n'est pas aussi puissant que les deux autres, ce que j'ai tendance à penser. Puis il y a Fujitora et le Taureau Vert qui doit être tout aussi puissant. Fujitora n'a pas peur de se battre contre Akainu dans le pire des cas, comme on peut le voir avec leur clash « vocal » à la fin de Dressrosa, et avec le peu qu'il a montré, je n'ai aucun doute qu'il est de la même trempe que les autres. Avec Akainu brièvement au dessus, nous avons quand même 4 amiraux de niveau identique (à quelques dourikis près)! Et ça, ce n'est pas le cas avec les seconds ou commandants d'empereur. Marco, qui est à l'entre-deux entre un second et un empereur, doit être du niveau d'Aokiji très probablement. Mais Joz se serait fait vaincre, alors qu'il a techniquement le niveau d'un second d'empereur. Jack s'est fait vaincre contre Fujitora (oui je pense que seul Fujitora a suffi, surtout en mer). On ne connaît pas le niveau de Shiryu mais avant l'ellipse, il avait le niveau de Magellan qui n'avait clairement pas encore le niveau d'un amiral. Et pour Big Mom, elle semble fonctionner de la même manière que l'équipage de BB, sauf qu'elle n'a pas de Marco pour monter le niveau. Donc la marine est faible face à un Younko, mais elle est forte face à son équipage, et malheureusement, le Younko ne peut pas tout faire. Je n'ai pris l'équipage de Shanks dans la balance, car il ne fonctionne pas de la même manière. Déjà, il y a Ben Beckmann qui, lui, s'élève très certainement au niveau d'un amiral, et pire, fait peur à Borsalino (c'est peut-être un grand mot mais il était très menaçant). Or, l'équipage de Shanks est peu nombreux mais dès lors, ses combattants doivent être d'encore un autre niveau pour garantir à Shanks de conserver son titre. En résumé, si tu veux représenter les forces de Marineford, on peut le faire aussi ainsi : Sengoku et Garp vs BB : Défaite de BB Akainu vs Marco : Défaite de Marco Aokiji vs Jozz : Défaite de Jozz Borsalino vs Vista : Défaite de Vista TOP VA vs Ace : À déterminer Si on regarde toutes les forces en présence en mettant le scénario de côté, on voit clairement une supériorité de la marine face au meilleur équipage (à comparer avec celui de Shanks) du meilleur Younko (ça c'est sûr). L'avantage des pirates alliés est compensé par les Pacifistas et le choix du terrain, et les Shichibukais sont compensés par les alliés apportés par Luffy. Seuls Mihawk et Satch sont des éléments peu importants allant en faveur de la Marine, mais ce n'est pas ça qui aurait changer complètement l'issue de la guerre. C'était le mot de la fin ^^ Les deux raisonnements se vallent, je préfère quand même le mien ;) OP4bestOnes (discussion) mars 25, 2016 à 15:34 (UTC) Réponse à l'Avertissement en faite le 1er doublon j'avais pas vu qu' on l'avait mis dans les explications ; le 2eme c'est ma faute je le sais , je m'en excuse et pour la réponse sur le topic de law vs sanji comme j'ai dit , j'ai trouvé ca inutile car c'est juste pour traiter sanji de merde après je suis desolé Réponse de Kaidou beast Réponse à l'Avertissement Je ne savais pas si on modifie qqch ça laisse une notification ou si on retrier un post qqn le remarquerait mais maintenant je ferai plus attention. Pour les doubles post c'est pas de ma faute parce que en faite je voyais pas le post même quand je suis sorti et recentré il apparaissait pas. Du coup je pensait qu'il avait disparu et je l'ai reécrit. Après c'est pote qui m'a dit pour le double post et je lui ai dit qu'à toi mais j'en voyais qu'un comme ça se fait ? Je m'excuse pour tout. Jonk9398 (discussion) avril 15, 2016 à 05:46 (UTC) Qustion J'ai une question est-ce que je peut transférer quel que chose que j'écrit sur word sur pour un forum pour une théorie? Jonk9398 (discussion) avril 16, 2016 à 21:28 (UTC) Merci pour la réponse Jonk9398 (discussion) avril 16, 2016 à 22:17 (UTC) Merci Ok pas de problème. Merci de prendre le temps de m'expliquer et au plaisir de discuter sur le forum également �� Question Ai-je le droit de faire des enumeration quand je fais une theori par ex: 1) la personnes la fera ca et ca. 2)... Jonk9398 (discussion) avril 20, 2016 à 17:18 (UTC) Jack VS Zéro D'accord, j'ai bien reçu ton message... mais effectivement j'étais en cours toute la journée donc j'ai rien vu et j'ai donc lu ton premier message, puis ton édit, et t'as raison j'étais triste D'autant plus que maintenant que tu as fermé le topic (ce qui est une très bonne chose), les deux zouaves ne vont plus créer de problèmes. Mais je vais m'occuper des autres VS jusque ton retour, tu as l'aide de Sanjilopus onionn avril 20, 2016 à 19:00 (UTC) Demande d'explications Salut. Je viens de voir mes messages d'avertissement que j'ai eu depuis que je suis ici.J'avais jamais pris le temps de regarder en fait,parce que quand je me suis inscris,pour être honnête,je n'ai pas lu les règles du forum. Donc j'ai vu que j'avais plusieurs avertissements concertant des images HS...je ne comprend pas pourquoi,car le peu de fois ou je l'ai fais,c'était des images non modifiés,et tirés du manga:/.Donc je ne comprend pas ces avertissements? Pour ce qui est de mon avertissement d'hier sur le topic 825,j'ai déjà envoyé un message à Sparrow.Ok j'ai été un peu grossier,mais de là à suprimer entièrement mes messages...je ne trouve pas ça justifier.Surtout qu'à la base c'était pour rectifier un passage du manga que certaines personnes avaient détournées. BlackSoldier29 (discussion) avril 26, 2016 à 08:35 (UTC) Re. Donc je ne peux pas importer d'images qui ne viennent pas du Wikia?même si ce sont des images qui proviennent du manga:/? Concernant Sparoow,je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.Je lui ai envoyé un message pour exprimer mon ressentis mais c'est tout.Je n'ai pas été agressif et je ne l'ai pas insulté...là je ne comprend pas du tout ce que tu me repproche.Un peu plus et je pourrais croire que c'est de l'archarnement sur ma personne^^'. BlackSoldierBlackSoldier29 (discussion) avril 26, 2016 à 15:37 (UTC) Ah d'accord. Ba je préfère être sûr de ce que je dis,vu qu'apparemment la liberté d'expression est devenu très restreinte.Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est condescendant en plus.Je signe juste mon commentaire.Bientôt j'aurais le droit à une phrase par message--'. Demande d'explications moi le contributeur 194. Woaah tu m'as carrément supprimé mon commentaire pour cause de "clarté"... Que qu'il soit-disant H.S ok, mais là... Mon point 1 à pour but de faire comprendre à tous que les deux feats de Garp utilisés pour le mettre au niveau d'Amiral, Luffy aurait aussi pu les reproduire. Pourtant on est tous d'accord pour dire que Luffy n'a pas encore le niveau d'un Amiral. Mes points n°2/3/4 sont la continuité du point n°1 et ont pour but de tordre définitivement le coup au feat n°2 de Garp - le fait d'avoir repoussé Marco - qui n'a absolument rien de spécial mais qui est pourtant utilisé pour le mettre au niveau des Amiraux. Le sujet est abordé en 3 points et à chaque fois sous un angle différent mais c'est nécessaire. Sur le point n°4 je donne juste mon avis et dis - indirectement - que Garp n'a pas le niveau de Roger et ne pourrait pas le mettre dans un tel état. Le point n°5, une simple clarification. Pas assez pour Greeen qui rebondit sur mon post et argumente dans le vent alors que ce passage fait parti d'un film donc n'est pas canon. Le point n°6 est une réponse à Green (et co.) qui trouve sans cesse des excuses vaseuses à la Marine et donc à Garp. Le titre de l'homme le plus fort au monde c'est le titre de l'homme le plus fort au monde point barre ! Si Garp n'est pas assez fort, pas assez bon épéiste, pas assez "Animal" pour obtenir un titre ce n'est pas mon problème. S'il faut même remettre des choses actées par Oda en cause que Green aille débattre contre lui-même car il embrouille inutilement absolument tout le monde. Le point n°7 une autre réponse à Green en lui démontrant par A+B qu'être Marine (Shishibukai) ne t'empêche pas d’obtenir un titre, tu noteras que dans sa réponse il ne fait pas mention de mon point n°7 (qui l’embarrasse au plus haut point). Le point n°8, une réponse à un contributeur. "Tu te rends compte qu'à force que de contre-argumenter alors que c'est ton premier message, nous n'avons aucune idée de ce que tu penses réellement du niveau de Garp. Ah, on se doute que tu le places derrière le duo BB/Roger mais on doit attendre la moitié du commentaire, pour le savoir." 1. Je ne vois pas où est le problème car mon commentaire je le rédige comme je veux, mon avis étant donné au final et la contre-argumentation n'étant pas proscrite tant qu'elle reste dans le sujet. 2. J'ai déjà donné mon avis plus haut mais depuis un autre ordinateur (donc sous un identifiant différent) mais bon ça tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Mon commentaire est structuré et n'a rien de bordélique. Je cite les passages auxquels je réponds pour plus de clarté ce qui a pour conséquence - je l'admets - de les rendre longs, très longs... Sérieusement supprimer des postes parfaitement dans le sujet pour cause de clarté c'est incompréhensible, surtout qu'il 'y a pas eu d'avertissement au préalable tu t'es juste laissé influencer par Green. Là tu as sévi donc on fait quoi concrètement ? On laisse les contributeurs précédents propager leur désinformation sans être inquiétés ? Etre aussi sévère est contre-productif, ça n'apporte rien si ce n'est simplement tuer le débat (le Jack/Zoro est inactif depuis plus de 5j) car les contre-arguments tu n'y échapperas pas et des contributeurs ayant posté des commentaires entiers de contre-argumentation je peux t'en citer pas mal sur le topic. Au lieu d'apporter plus de clarté tu embrouilles encore plus les contributeurs qui n'ont pas participé au débat car au final après avoir lu les arguments de tout le monde à la fin ils restent clairement sur un gros point d’interrogation ("ce contributeur à dit que Garp n'était pas du niveau Amiral car ça et ça mais cet autre contributeur à dit complètement autre chose, le modérateur est intervenu et du coup ils n'ont pas eu le temps de se mettre d'accord donc lequel croire ?")... Ton motif est que le débat tourne en rond mais le débat ne peut pas éternellement tourner en rond sans avancée même mineure. Tu trouve le débat illisible mais franchement je me souviens de mes débats à l'époque avec les Gol. D Manuel et co. sur les Zoro/Sanji/Luffy qui ont nécessité plusieurs topics (et c'est complètement normal étant donné la complexité des VS) mais au final mais à force de persévérance on a vraiment avancé (certains étant même passés de "Luffy a toujours été plus fort que Zoro car c'est le capitaine" à "je veux bien admettre que Zoro et Luffy étaient égaux mais depuis Luffy a pris une longueur d'avance avec l'ellipse") or toi à chaque fois tu interviens et tu coupes court au débat. J'ai rarement vu un modérateur aussi sévère que toi sur ce wikia et j'ai pourtant 6 ans d'ancienneté ici donc je sais de quoi je parle. Marco Le Phénix (discussion) avril 26, 2016 à 22:26 (UTC) Réponse ça marche, je vais donc laisser le topic tel quel ^^ Green06 Post allégé C'est pas cool d'avoir enlevé une bonne partie de mon commentaire même si elle était H.S. Je m'adressais amicalement sur un sujet interessant et tu as carrément tout enlevé. Sympas, ça aurait été mieux de laisser un raccourci pr qu'il puisse voir mon message. J'aurais pû au moins récupérer le message pour lui envoyer personnellement mais bon.. Green06 Yo. Merci pour le lien sur l'historique des mes discussions:).BlackSoldier29 (discussion) mai 13, 2016 à 14:15 (UTC)